Love Can Go Both Ways
by storymaker97
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian has been best friends since 5th grade. During collage Kurt starts dating but Blaine has been in love with Kurt for a while. Sebastian doesn't knows what he wants I suck at summaries sorry but you will love the story! Rated M for Later. ;)
1. Heading out to California

"Blaine! Sebastian!" Kurt called as he entered the living room to his and the other two boys apartment. The three boys have been like the Three Musketeers and inseparable since they were 10 years old. Well Kurt and Sebastian known each other since they were 6 years old but the Kurt met Blaine we they were 10 years old.

"In here Kurt!" The two boys yelled in unison. We Kurt made it to Blaine's bedroom he saw Blaine packing a few, but not all, of his cloths. Kurt looked at the boys curiously.

"What's going on? Blaine where are you going? Are you leaving?" Kurt asked with a worried look.

"No, Kurt I'm not leaving, it's just that my parents want to do this thing at the family beach house and want me to be there so I have to go there for the week in California. She said if you guys want to come you are welcome to stay with us."

"California+ Hot guys+ Alcohol+ Blow jobs= I'm in!" Sebastian said walking to his room to pack. "Yes of course it would be you Bas who would want to spend your time in California getting blow jobs and have slutty sex with strangers" Kurt said giggling. "I would love to come Blaine I haven't seen you parents since your birthday" He said leaving, smiling to himself.

Kurt was excited to see Mr. and Mrs. Anderson again. He always enjoyed staying over at Blaine's house on the weekends when they were little and during those times Sebastian was in Paris with his parents. Throughout those times when they were little Kurt was the first person that Blaine told about him being gay and having a crush on Sebastian. He made Kurt promise not to tell Sebastian that he had a crush on him. Although Blaine already knew that Kurt was gay little did he know that Kurt actually had a crush on Sebastian before too but he just kept that to himself because soon that crush disappeared when Kurt first laid eyes on Blaine. When Blaine was 15 and Kurt was 16, Blaine and Kurt were talking about their first kiss. Neither of them had their first kiss so Blaine asked Kurt if he could give him his first kiss and Kurt said yes. Ever since they kissed they've been closer than ever.


	2. What He Don't Know

By time the three boys made it the Blaine's parents' beach house it was 9pm and Blaine's parents stayed up waiting for them. When they made it they got settled in, in the quest rooms while Blaine in his old room on the other side of the house with his parents. Which left Kurt and Sebastian on the other side upstairs alone. Just as Kurt got out of the shower about to get in his pajamas Sebastian came in without even knocking.

"Kurt do you know- oh shit my bad" Sebastian said exiting the room. When Kurt got dressed he opened his door where Sebastian was still standing in a daze just because he saw Kurt wet with no cloths on. "You know there's this new invention they made a few years before you were born called KNOCKING, you should really try using it Sebastian" Kurt whispered furiously not trying to wake the Andersons up and stepping aside to let Bas in. "What do you want it's what…12:30 in the damn morning Sebastian this better be important" Kurt said walking towards the bathroom to turn the light off. "It is I need to know if knew the time here so I could set my alarm but never mind goodnight Kurt." Sebastian said leaving and going to bed.

The next morning Kurt was the first to wake up in the house so he decided to make breakfast. He made pancakes, toast, sausage, bacon, and oatmeal for himself because there is not way he is eating all of those carbs and risk his fantastic figure. As he was bending down to look for the plates from the china cabinet Sebastian walked in and admired at Kurt's ass through the tight black jeans he decided, after 2 hours of deciding, to wear, until Kurt stood up and jumped act the fact he didn't know Sebastian was behind him. "Oh my gosh Bas, you scared the shit out of me. I almost jumped out of my pants" Kurt said panting trying to catch his breath. "That wouldn't be a bad thing if asked me Princess I always wanted to know what's under all those layers" Sebastian said with a wink and a smirk. Before Kurt could protest he was interrupted by a yawn. "Good morning Blaine" Kurt said with a smile and punched Bas in the side and moved to go sit by Blaine at the table to eat breakfast. "Morning Kurt and Seb" Blaine said smiling at Kurt. "Where are your parents?" Kurt asked completely forgetting about Bas presence. "They are gone to my grandmother's house to let her know about the party on Saturday." Blaine answered. "Party huh? Now tell will this party have hot pieces of asses there because if so I will be honored to attend" Sebastian said with a smirk while eating. "Really Bas? Is that all you think about is sex, you should try doing a relationship instead of going vica-versa" Kurt said smirking at Bas to let it be know that he didn't mean anything by it. "Mad because I didn't hook-up with you yet Hummel?" Bas asked also smirking. "Oh don't flatter yourself Smythe, anyways if you need me I will be in the shower." Kurt said leaving the kitchen and going upstairs. "Hey Seb I need some advice" Blaine said glancing upstairs checking to see if Kurt was gone before going in the living room by Sebastian. "If this is about how to fuck n' duck it's easy all you- "No! Its about Kurt" Blaine said interrupting Sebastian before he could finish. "What about him?" Sebastian asked going through the channels on the TV. "Well his birthday is coming up and since we are still going to be here we should plan a party right, for him?" "Yeah I'll bring the booze and invite the male strippers you can get the food and invite those New Direction people" Sebastian answered smirking at the idea of a stripper grinding upon Kurt, this is going to one surprise he will never forget. "Okay but I don't know if he will appreciate the strippers so no strippers" "Fine! But I'm bringing the booze"

"Booze? Why and where are you bringing booze?" Kurt asked completely dressed. "Uh you know him he is always drinking" Blaine said leaving the living room quickly. "Uh huh? Okay spill it what's going on Smythe the only time you are bringing booze anywhere is when you are going to a club or planning a party." Kurt said with his best 'bitch face'. "Oh yeah we're going out tonight so I was telling Blaine that I was bringing my own booze and we were planning to get you beyond wasted… Surprise!" Sebastian said sarcastically and smirking while going upstairs to shower.

_A/N Next Chapter is on the way! Tonight or tomorrow! I love you all tell me what you think so far!_


	3. Faultline

**A/N Firstly I would like to thank all of you for reading I hope that you can continue reading. I will like to send a S/O to **GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid **for being the first to review my story! I LOVE YOU ALL! Here is Chapter 3 toddle. : P**

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

When the three made it to Faultline, which is known to be one of the best gay bars in California, it was crowded and had the stench of alcohol and sweat. "Let's hit the bar I forgot the booze." Sebastian said as they headed towards the bar. They sat there for a while drinking their drinks. Blaine had a beer; Sebastian had rum and coke, while Kurt had a margarita.

As they were sitting there a redbone, muscular, sexy guy that look to be around the same age as the three boys came up to Blaine and the other to smiling mostly at Blaine. "Hey, sexy want to dance?" the guy ask taking one glance at Seb and Kurt then back to Blaine. "Sure, I would love to." Blaine said blushing and smirking back at the other to while yelling, "Don't wait up". The two boys continued drinking and watching the dance floor in silence until Kurt broke the silence when 'Birthday Cake' by Rihanna came on. "Oh my gosh this is my song, let's dance." He said finishing his drink and hopping of the stool. "Can you even dance Hummel, I doubt it." Sebastian asked with a smirk. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him also smirking. "Is that a challenge Smythe or are you just afraid to embarrass yourself on the dance floor in front of complete strangers on you first night out?" Kurt asked smirking with his eyebrow arched. "Bring it Lady Face." Sebastian said finishing his drink and grabbing Kurt to the middle of the dance floor.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's waist bringing him close, a little too close, and started to grind his hips into Kurt smirking at the sound of Kurt moaning a little. Kurt immediately saw the smirk and determined not to let Seb win. With that he turned around with his ass on Seb's crotch grinding up against him as hard as he could. Within seconds Kurt knew for a fact that he heard Seb groan and turned back to face him smirking. To make this more interesting and because Kurt loves making Seb squirm he started leaning in with his lips inches away from Seb's smirking when he heard Seb catch his breath.

He leaned in a little more then stopped and turned around. He then dropped down to the ground squeezing Seb's thighs and coming back up gyrating his hips until the song faded and a slow song started playing. He turned back to see Seb's reaction to their little dance. When he did he was thrilled and confident in himself to leave Seb speechless. "What's wrong Sebby couldn't keep up?" Kurt whispered hotly in Sebastian's ear then walked away towards the bar smirking and not looking back because he knows for a fact Seb was still in a daze.

The boys started walking home in silence but not an awkward silence for Kurt and Blaine at least but a whole lot of awkward for Sebastian until Blaine started a conversation thankfully. "Hey, you guys I really liked that guy from the club" He said smiling. "Really that's nice what was his name?" Kurt asked still proud of himself from his work on the dance floor. "His name is Chris. I got his number and we are going out for breakfast tomorrow." Blaine answered. "Really? Huh he was hot I wish I would have seen him first then when I was finished with him you could have had him." Sebastian said finally breaking out of his daze. Kurt glanced at him with his 'bitch face'. "Wow Seb really. Talk about sex addict." Kurt said. "Shut it Hummel" Sebastian said playfully. "So did you guys meet anyone?" Blaine asked. "Actually I made Seb here speechless on the dance floor in there so no I didn't get a chance to." Kurt said still proud and confident.

"Um no that's so not true you tried to kiss me and that's when I got lost for a second then you got me of guard when I caught eyes with some sex toy at the bar and started grinding up on me. If you wanted me that bad Hummel all you had to do was say so." Sebastian said smirking at Kurt. "Oh don't flatter yourself Smythe. Your cute but not up to date with my taste" Kurt snapped back playfully.

"Wow you guys fight to much I glad we made it home now I can go to bed and leave you two to have angry sex, goodnight." Blaine said giggling looking at his buzzing phone for the 5th time since the walk home while running to the other side of the house to his room leaving Seb and Kurt bickering. "I'm up for angry sex are you?" Seb whispered in Kurt's ear hotly. "Ha-ha, very funny goodnight Sebastian." Kurt said going in his room and closing the door behind him brushing of the tingling feeling in his stomach and the urge to just kiss Sebastian over and over.

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

_A/N Next Chapter Tomorrow! Let me know what you think! LOVE YOU GLEEKS!_

_If you haven't heard Birthday Cake by Rihanna you haven't lived so go listen to it and I promise you that you are going to want to start twerking to that song._

_Things are heating up between KurtBastian! _


	4. Day After

_**A/N I have not abandoned this story I am back I have just been busy with school and practice and etc. but I am back and writing here is Chapter 4 "Day After".**_

_**~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~**_

"Good Morning" was all Kurt heard when he entered the kitchen. "Morning Blaine" he replied. "So, Kurt what's going on with you and Seb?" Blaine asked with an anxious look on his face. Kurt spun around from the cupboard to avoid Blaine's gaze. "W-what do you mean? Nothings going on with Sebastian and me, why would you ask? D-did he say something a-about me or something?" Kurt stuttered trying not to look too anxious. "No, not at all, it's just that you two have been eyeing each other like the other is a huge Thanksgiving meal.

"So, I just ask but if you say nothing is going on then I guess I must have read you guys wrong." Blaine said smirking and knowing for a fact that he did not read his friends wrong. Something was going on and he was going to find out what. "Ugh, move Hummel" Sebastian said tumbling in the kitchen still half sleep, shoving Kurt out of the way to fix himself some coffee. "Hey Seb what got you all grumpy?" Blaine asked giggling at Seb's glance at Kurt's body. Though Kurt might not have seen but Blaine saw every second of it.

"Maybe he still upset that he didn't get no ass last night." Kurt said giggling like a maniac. "Maybe you should shut the fuck up Hummel!" Sebastian yelled without his smirk, charm, nor sarcasm. Sebastian was really upset about something, but what? "Nothings wrong Blaine I just got a headache but I'll be okay thanks for being so worried about me babe." Sebastian said smirk returned with a flirty wink. "Anything for you Sebby Webby you know wove you." Blaine teased squeezing Seb's cheeks like an old grandmother would do to a cute kid. Kurt didn't know why it bothered him when Seb and Blaine flirted with each other, but he told himself it was because he wish it was him that Blaine was flirting with so he let it go and started talking to Blaine again and acted like Sebastian wasn't even in the room.

"So Blaine do you want to go the beach and hangout?" Kurt asked not even thinking about Sebastian nor thinking about inviting him to tag along. "Sure Kurt just let me go take a shower and change, I'll be back don't kill each other." Blaine said going to his suite smiling and not inviting Sebastian on purpose just to talk to Kurt about him and see what's really going on.

The two boys sat in the kitchen alone avoiding each others gaze and drinking coffee until Kurt's phone broke the silence.

'_**Rah rah ah, ah, ah'**_

'_**Rom-a Roma ah'**_

'_**Gaga oh la, la'**_

'_**Got your Bad Romance'**_

Finally being able to dig his phone out of the pocket of his skintight and I'm saying skin TIGHT jeans.

"Hello"

…

"Oh hey!" Kurt said excitedly.

…

"You do?" Kurt said giggling totally forgetting that Sebastian was still in the room.

…

"Awe you're too cute, um I hope you don't mind but I'm bringing my friend Blaine and I'm am going to ask him to invite the guy he was with last night to join us at the beach"

…

"Oh no sweetheart we will be all alone tonight." Kurt said with a low and surprisingly sexy voice and giggling. Sebastian didn't know why this phone called bothered him or why he wanted to punch who ever it is on the other end of it and then pin Kurt and fuck him over the counter.

"Okay bye Jeremiah see you in a few"

…

"He-he love you too" And with that he hung up the phone smiling and spun around not expecting to see Sebastian still there and the smile dropped. Sebastian was staring at him with a look that Kurt couldn't really figure out but wasn't really trying to figure it out either. Instead he turned around to leave calling Blaine from upstairs ready to get away from Sebastian before he either kill him or kiss him. What? Kiss? No! He brushed those thoughts away when he saw Blaine coming towards him with only his briefs on still wet.

"Sorry babe just got out of the shower." Blaine said smirking.

"No problem with me honey but Kurt seems upset so maybe you should be apologizing to him." Sebastian said ogling Blaine's body. Blaine said nothing but laugh. Kurt said nothing but stared at Blaine.

Wow this was going to be a long trip…

_**TBC… **_

_**A/N: I know I haven't been updating lately but I've been busy with school and my boyfriend was in the hospital but he's okay now so I can write again!**_

_**Anyways I love how Blaine is flirting with Kurt a little but keeping it simple but I don't know what's up with Sebastian. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME I LOVE YOU GLEEKS, KLAINES, KURTBASTAINERS, ETC…**_


	5. Wow Me

_**A/N Wow I have up to 20 followers and I kind of competing with my friend on who's story could get the most but I really didn't care that much but anyways we made a bet and right now I'm in the lead but most of all I hope you guys are enjoying my story as much as I am writing them I YOU GUYS! Flirty!Kurt**_

When Kurt got home from the beach he hurried upstairs for his dinner date with Jeremiah. He decided to invite Jeremiah over to the house for dinner instead. When he got out the shower it took him an hour and a half to pick an outfit. He decided to wear a dark blue silk button up quarter sleeved shirt, black jeans that makes his ass look fabulous, and black biker boots. It took him another 30 minutes to do his hair. Around 7:00 he was ready and there was a knock on his door.

_Blaine._

"Hey Kurt do you-," Blaine stop in the middle of his question when he saw Kurt. _Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN!_

"Blaine?" Kurt was giving him a worried look maybe because Blaine just bust in asking something then just stopped and stared with large darken eyes. "Blaine!" "Hello, earth to Blaine" Kurt steps close to Blaine and Blaine just can't breathe then he realized that he was staring at Kurt's lips far too long and decided to talk.

"Oh, yeah do y-you um… do you know where Sebastian is?" Kurt give him a bitchface wondering how the hell he was suppose to know w=and why would he care. Instead he says, "Um no Blaine, no idea… why?" Kurt asked with his back turned to Blaine, looking in his closet trying to pick out an outfit tomorrow with his hip cock to the side and one hand on his hip. He turns back around looking worried again because Blaine hasn't answered him yet.

Blaine was too busy admiring his ass and imaging thing he could do with it and snaps out of it when he realized Kurt was standing right in front of him smirking looking at him like he _knows_ Blaine was looking at his ass.

"Blaine?" Kurt was still smirking. "Hm?" Blaine was trying to not be obvious and stay cool because maybe Kurt didn't see him looking. "Were you ogling my precious ass?" Kurt asked smirk turning into a laugh when Blaine says nothing but looks away and blush. "Blaine its okay I know my ass looks fuckable, anyways why do you want to know where Sebastian is and why on earth would you asks me?" Blaine looks back but Kurt is back in the same position at is closet. Blaine tries his best not to stare at his ass again or atleast not get caught but he does and Kurt laughs harder and walks over to Blaine standing really close. "Control your hormones Blainkstrer I can tell from out here that you trying you hardest not to ravish Kurt" Blaine spins around only to see Sebastian smirking. God, he is so embarrassed was he THAT obvious. Kurt just laughs and walks to his en suite bathroom. Blaine doesn't speak until he hears running water.

"Really Seb? Was I that obvious?" Blaine asked leaving Kurt's room and going into Seb's. "Yeah and it was funny, you looked so pathetic and I stood there for a while and you was staring at every part of Kurt's body that you so desperately want to touch." Sebastian said still laughing. "Shut up, if you was in there you would have stopped and stared too he just look so- damn…" Blaine said turning red again. "Wow, hobbit if I gave you any impression that I would be attracted to Kurt no matter what he is wearing I am severely sorry. I'll tell you this though why go running behind Kurt when you have dick already here ready for you." Sebastian said grabbing by the waist stroking his thighs smirking.

"Maybe I like a challenge Sebby, and you sir are just too easy. Plus I actually really like Kurt but do not tell him because he has a boyfriend and I don't want to come between them when he looks really happy." Blaine said not really moving from Sebastian's grip. "And that's the reason why I want to fuck you but I'm not though our friendship means too much to me and if you tell anyone I'll deny it in a heart attack." Sebastian said grabbing a fist full of Blaine's shirt and brings him down into to a deep kiss. When they break apart Blaine laughs. "Whatever Seb I feel the same way" About our friendship meaning something to me I mean- Ugh shut up," Blaine said when he saw the smirk on Seb's face. "Night basterd" Blaine said letting Seb kiss him on the cheek and leaving. "Night Hobbit" Sebastian called back.

Around 10 Sebastian goes downstairs with an urge for a beer. (Don't ask because he doesn't know why either.) When he makes it downstairs he sees what looks like two figures on the couch and he hears moaning. He stands there a while trying to get the sleep out of his eyes and walks of to the lamp and switches it on only to find Kurt and some blonde headed dude on the couch fighting to take each other's cloths off. And on top of that the blonde had his head between Kurt's legs, letting Kurt fuck his mouth. "What the fuck," Is all that comes out of Sebastian's mouth. "Holy _shit_" Is what comes out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt and Sebastian just stare at each other and the blonde doesn't stop he keeps going, he keeps sucking and Kurt keeps bucking. Soon he comes down the guy's throat and the guy didn't even gage… impressive to say but Sebastian couldn't seem to take his eyes away from Kurt's. He's watching Kurt come and Kurt is watching him as he do it.

A few minutes later Kurt opens up his eyes only to that Sebastian was gone and Jeremiah was kissing his neck. "Mm, welcome back baby" Jeremiah said make his way to Kurt's mouth making Kurt taste himself. "Mm you came so hard for me baby" And then Kurt froze for a split second.

It wasn't Jeremiah that made him come. It was that fact that they was been watch that made him come. He made him come.

_Sebastian._

But he was going to keep that to himself. It wasn't the fact that it was Sebastian; it was just the fact that someone was watching them that made Kurt come so hard. Atleast that was the story he was going to stick with.

_**TBC… Who knew Kurt was kinky. And in the next chapter we will find out where little old Sebastian ran out to when he saw come. **_

_**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**_


	6. Tension Is Rising

_**A/N I decided to speed this up a bit since next week is SPRING FREAKING BREAK! But yeah I have 10 more chaps to go so bare with me because my friend didn't want t help me with this fic so yeah I'm all alone with no one hear besiiiiiiide meeeeee BUT YOU GOTTA HAVE FRENZZ! JK my cousin Cassie is helping me write this. Lol here we go! By the way Blaine is now over Kurt and he will soon start dating he who shall not be named.**_

"Blaine how many times do I have to tell you to chew you damn food, then talk" Kurt snapped.

" 'Orry 'ust 'ally mungry" Blaine answer food still in his mouth. "Whatever Blaine" Kurt said irritated. Blaine noticed that he's been acting weird for 2 weeks now and he and Jeremiah was over a month ago so he just assumed that was the reason.

"Uggg… I can't do this" Kurt groan mostly to himself with his fast covered up by the pillow he was holding and the complete silence he thought Blaine had left until he heard his voice. "Can't do what?" Blaine asked confused. "Huh?" Kurt tried to play it off because he couldn't tell Blaine until he tell himself first and he was having a hard enough time doing that but who knows maybe Blaine can give him some advice.

"You said that you can't do something, so what is it you can't do?" Blaine asked. "Okay Blaine, I 'm going to tell you something and you have to PROMISE NOT to tell ANYONE especially Bas okay?" Kurt said sitting up and letting Blaine know that it was something serious he was about to say. Although Blaine wondered for a while trying to figure why would he think that he would tell Sebastian anything that Kurt is telling him.

"Okay" Blaine said waiting for Kurt to tell him what's wrong. "Okay, so there's this… guy and I don't know why but I think I might like him a lot but I am trying to figure out why before I tell anyone who it is. And I am not going to tell him ever because I don't want to like him but I can't seem to help it I guess, wow this sounds stupid. But anyway I kind of am hoping that he likes me too, I think. I'm so confused Blaine what should I do?" Kurt whined. Blaine sat there thinking trying to put the puzzle together. _Who was this 'he and he' character. Okay so it can't be me because we already discussed that situation last month that Kurt only thinks of me as a brother and I moved on, so it can't be me. But who could it be? Then it finally hit him…_

"Kurt maybe you should figure yourself out first then tell 'him' how you feel and I can promise you that 'he' feels the same way about you." Blaine said standing up going towards the stairs to try and wake up Bas but look back to tell Kurt something. "Oh, and Kurt when you do figure yourself out I'll even help you talk to Bas if you want" Blaine said with a knowing smile. Just then Kurt froze and started to stutter. "W-what… Who s-said anything a-about B-as? I was…umm…"

Before Kurt could deny he was interrupted by the devil himself.

_Sebastian._

When he walked in the living room everything went quite. Blaine now standing onside of Bas smirking, Kurt looking at anything but Bas nor Blaine, and Sebastian looking confused and cute as ever.

"Why when I walk in here everything goes quite?" Sebastian asks looking from Kurt to Blaine then to Kurt again who was still avoiding his gaze.

"Well, Bas we was just having a little chit chat nothing to worry about though we got everything out in the open now don't we Kurtie?" Blaine said smirking at Kurt but then realizing that he was hanging out with Santana way too much since he met her at a gay bar 2 months ago. Since then they've been like best friends.

Blaine stopped in his thought enough to catch Kurt glaring at him with a passion. "Well, okay? I guess that's normal but I don't care about ya'll bra sizes and what kind of lip gloss you should where today ladies so if you would excuse me I would like my coffee." Sebastian said pushing past Kurt, spilling some of his coffee on his brand new shirt.

_Oh no, Bas really shouldn't have done that. Now he's got to feel Kurt's wrath. Lord here it comes in 3… 2… 1…_

"Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh! What the hell is your problem? Did I, I don't know did you something within the 15 minutes we've been standing here? Don't even answer that I know why you did it." Kurt snapped at Sebastian.

"Oh really Princess, and why is that?" Sebastian said smirking. "You know what Sebastian how about you just grow the fuck up already we are not fucking 10 anymore we've been good friends since then and for the past few years you've been acting like a real dick and I want to know why. Why Bas? What did I ever did to you since that time I took you crayons from you in the fucking 1st grade?" Kurt yelled. Now he was curios to here why Bas was acting like this. "I don't know what you're talking about Princess, but I love to stay and chat but I have a hot fuck coming home in a hour so I am going to go shower." Sebastian said walking past both Kurt and Blaine going straight to his shower. Blaine took all that in and busted out laughing like it was really funny.

"What the fuck Blaine! What the hell is so fucking funny to you?" Kurt snapped. "Well what just happen is what is funny my good friend." Blaine said stilling giggling. "Wow Blaine really has Santana been that much of a bad influence on you that you turned into a dick" Kurt shot back playfully. He couldn't stay mad at his bestfriend too long even if he wanted to. "Yes, and I'm going to have to tell her to stop with that. But anyway what just happened here was that best scene I've ever seen. So you know in every good movie this is where angry sex comes in." Blaine said winking and going to his room to get ready to go out with his friend, and soon to be more than a friend, Sam.

_Angry sex? Really Blaine? Like that's going to happen. I mean I wouldn't mind if it did happened…I mean… Dammit! Stop it Kurt you do NOT want Sebastian at all. I mean sure he's cute, smart, sexy, experienced, sexy, got a nice body, sexy, confident, sexy… Shit! Damn I need a drink. This is going to be a long summer. _Kurt thought to himself before going upstairs to take a shower.

_**TBC…**_

_**A/N Okay so Sam has been put into the picture though I don't want them to be together on Glee because I really want Klaine to get back together I mean Lets all be honest Klaine is the most popular couple on Glee. **_

_**Anyways New Directions and the Warblers are going to be showing up. Blaine's parents also. And I'm going to see if KurtBastian can happen later so yeah I'm adding on to the story I know I said 10 more chapters but I don't know I might make a Sequel only if you guys want me to. ANYWAYS! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! THANK YOU! :-* **_

_**-Xoxo Jasmine and her cousin Cassie**_


	7. Party Part 0

_**We are so sorry for the late chapter but Jasmine was really busy and I was writers blocked but now Jasmine is back so here you go I know it's short but at least it's something. Enjoy.**_

_**D'C: we own nothing but the imagination. But I wish I own Chris Colfer. ~ Jasmine. And Me Darren Criss. ~ Cassie.**_

Today was the day that all the New Direction and Warblers would come over for a little (huge) party and Kurt couldn't be more excited. He missed his best friends, I mean Blaine and Bas are great but nowadays Blaine has been acting weird and much like Santana and Bas has just been too much of a dick than usual and he misses his girlfriends and Nick. Nick was his best friend beside Bas and Blaine at Dalton and ever since then they've been close. Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel have been his girls since forever like way before he met Bas and Blaine. Those girls have his back and he has theirs.

"Hey I'm home!" Kurt yelled bringing in grocery bags with stuff for tonight.

"Hey no one cares!" Bas yelled back with amusement. Truth is, he did care and kind of missed Kurt ever since that argument that morning they haven't spoken since not ever a little banter. Yeah he missed Kurt but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

"Ugh where's Blaine I really hope he's here so he can help me with the food" Kurt said not really up to fighting with Bas today.

"I don't know he was here then he left with this Samantha chick." Bas said know full well the Sam was indeed a boy.

"Really Bas Sam is a boy, idiot" Kurt said bored toned.

"I know just felt like calling him a girl, if you need help Princess you could've asked me since I am the only other person in the house." Bas said now standing in the doorway admiring Kurt's ass as he starts to set up the kitchen for cooking. He immediately looked away when Kurt turned around to address him.

"Bas I don't feel like fighting today with you so if that's what you're in here for then please save your breath and exit the kitchen because I have a lot of work to do." Kurt said before turning back around to finish cutting whatever he was cutting.

"I'm not here to fight Princess, I just want to help." He replied coming closer until he was so close, but not touching, to Kurt. Kurt could feel the body heat of Sebastian. He didn't want to, but he really wanted to so he did, he turned around to come face-to-face with the sexy meerkat Sebastian.

"Fine, but don't try and start shit because our friends are coming here tonight and I want to be done before then." Kurt said trying to not get lost in the green beautiful eyes in front of him.

"As you wish my Princess" Bas answered with a smirk. Kurt turned back around trying not to blush at the way Bas said (MY Princess).

15 minutes later. Still silence.

Kurt and Sebastian haven't said anything at all and it was killing them both so Kurt decided to break the tension.

"Are you bringing one of your whores to the party tonight?" Kurt asked hoping he would reply with a (No).

"Nope, are you bringing that twink Jermiashia?" He answered hoping he get the same answer.

"His name is Jeremiah and no, we broke up last week." Kurt said cutting the potatoes.

"Why, he was bad in bed?" Sebastian smirked.

"Shit no he was fantastic in bed believe me, it's just he's just not my type I guess I don't I just didn't feel right with him." Kurt replied.

"Hmm, Blaine said he's bringing Sam, Santana is bringing Britney as her date, and Nick with Jeff. Wes and David are bringing their girlfriends."Bas said.

"Oh well Tina's with Mike, Rachel's with Finn, Artie's with Sugar, Quinn's with Puck, and Cedes' with Chord. So I guess we are the only singles that will be there." Kurt sighed.

"Or you two can just go together!" Blaine yelled from the TV room obviously eavesdropping.

Both Kurt and Bas looked at each other while blushing a little.

"I wouldn't mind, would you?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm I guess not, so I guess we will be going together." Bas said, the eye contact still not broken.

"I guess so." Kurt said.

_**Up Next Party Part 1! **_

_**~Jasmine & Cassie.**_


	8. RIP Cory MonteithFinn Hudson

**I might not be updating for a while I really don't know. I am devastated right now because of the death of Cory Monteith/Finn Hudson he was there in the beginning but sadly not in the end. May all my love and prayers go out to his family, the GLEE family, and Lea Michelle. He will truly be missed by all GLEE fans and more. **

**R.I.P **

**Cory **

**Monteith!**


End file.
